Every Breath You Take
Every Breath You Take is the eleventh episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary A firefighter must decide whether to be a living donor to her captain, a man who mistreated her. Meanwhile, Andy's uncle turns up to Three Rivers with a stab wound and askes him not to report the incident out of fear that it will violate his porale. Synopsis In a concert downtown, a young boy of nineteen, Patrick Moss, is having truoble breathing as a fire breaks out. Meanwhile, Dr. Andy Yablonski is at Three Rivers when he askes Dr. Lisa Reed out on a date. Ryan Abbott, the transplant coordinator, breaks that moment when he tells Andy that his uncle is waiting in his office. Andy's uncle, Micheal Zelasko, turns up with a stab wound. Meanwhile, firefighters are trying to put out the fire downtown. The captain, Lance Carlyle, orders three of his firefighters to go with him to search for survivers; Gwen Richards, the lone female firefighter, is left behined. While resucing a surviver, Jimmy Hanks is caught under a beam. Lance tries to call for help, but to no avail until Gwen appears and they together they try to lift the beam. Gwen is upset that she was left behined before, but Lance tells her that if she can't lift up the beam, then she doesn't have anyone's back. Lance tells Gwen to put on her mask, as they're going in to find Patrick Moss, who is still inside the building. Gwen is able to find Patrick Moss, who is traped. Lance goes down to rescue him. Gwen calls for Lance as the building is creaking. Another firefighter comes and they together pull Patrick from the hole; Patrick has Lance's mask, and they hurriedly pull Lance from the hole as well. Lance is not breathing. Andy is treating Micheal's stab wound as Micheal askes him not to report the icident as Rena Yablonski Andy's wife, walks in. Micheal explains to her that he was the victim: the attacker stabbed Micheal, asking for money. Andy leaves, and Rena says that she'll stay with him until the detectives get here. Andy and Lisa report to the ambulances as they start to treat the victims. Lisa has Jimmy, and David and Miranda have Patrick, and Andy has Lance. David and Miranda are treating Patrick as Patrick explains that when he tried to open the door, the gloves melted to his hands. Patrick has a lot of burned scar tissue on his chest, and he is having truoble breathing. Andy orders a chest x-ray and Lance goes up to the ICU. Gwen checks in on Jimmy, who is being treated by Lisa. Patrick's mother walks in. David explains to Yolanda, Patrick's mother, that they cannot give Patrick medicine for the pain because he may have taken drugs, becuase if they did, Patrick would stop breathing. Gwen tells her team that Lance and Jimmy are in bad shape. Tommy Frisk is furious, telling Gwen that if Lance trusted her, Jimmy wouldn't have gotten hurt. Andy is concernd about Lance's lungs, and is confronted by his team. Andy askes if Lance has family near here, but they tell him that they're all that Lance has for family. Andy tells Ryan to find a pair of lungs for Lance; they only have a couple of hours. David is disscusing with Lisa the possible reasons why Patrick is having trouble breathing; his lungs are okay; maybe it's drugs, or his skin is tightening around his chest. Lisa says she'll check around to see what kind of drugs there were at the concert. Yolanda talks with her son, but Patrick still says that he didn't take drugs. Yolanda then talks with David, telling him that Patrick took rock cocaine when he was fifteen, the same as her. They got clean together, and have been ever since. Rena tells Andy that the detectives from organized crime think that Micheal was stabbed by Pual Tiary, who Micheal did bussiness with ten years ago. Andy knew him. Andy is called over to Ryan, who says there are no lungs for Lance anywhere; Andy says to keep on trying. Andy is trying to decide if he should put Lance off the venilater. He comes to the decision that Lance should be put on ECMO, despite the slim chance of Lance getting a new pair of lungs. David checks in on Lisa, and the results for drug usage are negative. It does not explain why Patrick still has track marks. Lisa tallks with an EMT, who tells Lisa that the track marks were from the IV's she put into Patrick's legs. David and Lisa share with Yolanda that Patrick didn't take drugs. Andy has inserted the ECMO into Lance's chest when Ryan tells him that he stopped searching because UNOS can't give lungs to a person who is so ill. Andy says he'll try a desprate approach. Andy explains to Lance's team that Lance is too sick to get a new pair of lungs, but they can do another procudure: Andy can transplant one lobe of the lungs from a living donor, and another lobe from another donor on the other side. Andy also explains that the lobes will expaned, and eventaully, fill his chest; Lance's firefighting days will be over. All the firefighters agree for Andy to test them. Patrick is having trouble breathing again. Lisa and David believe that it is because of the scar tissue tightening around Patrick's chest. They put him under to reduce the strain by surgeory, and a nurse takes Yolanda outside. As the firefighters are testing, they visit Jimmy, who is being treated by Miranda. They explain to Jimmy that the captain needs part of their lung's to survive. Jimmy immeadiltely says that he wants to donate too, but Miranda says that he needs to recover. A nurse askes who is next on the list for testing when Miranda tells the nurse to test Jimmy, and she'll test Gwen. Miranda and Gwen swap stories of their jobs, how hard it is being a female. Patrick is still not getting enough oxoygen. David orders another study of Patrick's blood. Andy tells one of the firefighters that he's a match, but he can drop out if he wants to. The firefighter shares his fears of his two children, as he would be out of work for two months. He tells Andy that he can't do it. Tommy walks in for his results when Andy tells him that he's a match; Tommy accepts. Miranda walks in with more test results, sharing that Jimmy, who is incapptivated, was tested. It turns out that Gwen was a match. Miranda tells her the same thing Andy told the firefighter: she doesn't have to donate. Gwen shares that the former lieutenant tried to rape her, but Jimmy stepped in and stopped it. Gwen shared this with Lance, but he told Gwen that he didn't want the police involved. Gwen tells Miranda that Lance can die for what he did. Lisa orders an ultrasound, and it looks like blood is building up in Patrick's heart, making it hard for Patrick to breathe. David inserts a syringe into Patrick's heart. Instead of blood, fluid is in the syringe. Gwen visits Jimmy. Then Gwen is informed that Jimmy is going to be one of the donors for Lance. Gwen is astounded. Lisa and David are certain that there is a disease causing Patrick's breathing problem. From his mother's information, Lisa says that it might be joint inflamation. It turns out that Patrick is suffering from an auto-immune disease that effects the lungs, making it hard to breathe. David orders the nurses to give Patrick medication for the disease. Andy and Miranda are about to take Jimmy into the OR when Gwen she'll do the transplant, not Jimmy, since Jimmy hasn't recovered yet. Preped for surgeory, Tommy apologizes to Gwen for his behavior earlier. Gwen takes Tommy's hand as they go into the OR, signaling that she forgives him. The opperation is taking place as we see that Patrick is awake and well. Yolanda hugs David for saving her son. Lance's transplant is successful. Lance isn't certain if Gwen will accept his thanks, but Andy encourages him to try. Everyone in Lance's team, including Gwen, greet him. Later that night, Andy and Lisa are about to go on their date when Rena's car pulls up. Andy tells Lisa to go wait inside as Rena tells Andy that Pual Tiary was found with a bullet wound in his head; Micheal murdered him. Rena warnes Andy that the police know that Andy has a relationship with Micheal, and the money donated to Kuol's foundation could be at risk. Rena takes Andy's hand and Andy takes it. Andy watches as Rena pulls away. Category:Episodes